


One Last Dance

by RainbowSerenity



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dancing, Don't Judge Me, F/F, Fluff, also yeah you read that relationship tag right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSerenity/pseuds/RainbowSerenity
Summary: Aqua makes another visit to the Castle of Dreams during her journey and reflects on how much she's already changed....Pity she never got to try on that glass slipper.





	One Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> .....don't judge me, I've been wanting to write Aqua/Cinderella since I first played the game all those years ago and Aqua totally touched CInderella's butt. This didn't actually come out all that cracky, though. I'm shocked tbh

There was really no reason for her to be here. In fact, returning to the Castle of Dreams would probably just raise more suspicion, and no doubt if Master Eraqus found out, he'd frown upon his newest Keyblade Master coming even an inch closer to revealing that there were other worlds out there.

But with everything that was happening with Terra and Ven, Aqua felt like she needed a way to get the light back into her heart. After she spent some time here, she'd dutifully return to her mission of retrieving the boys...which, the more she thought about it, didn't really seem like work befitting a Master, but she wasn't about to outright disobey an order.

Just maybe...nudge it aside a bit.

When Aqua stepped onto the palace grounds, she was surprised to hear cheering even before she'd started to climb the stairs to go inside. In fact, the entire air seemed to feel celebratory, which was a far cry from her first visit.

Then again, the place had been teeming with Unversed back then, so hopefully this was a good sign.

As Aqua made her way down the long hallway that led to the ballroom, she took note of the flowers and lace decorations strung up everywhere. Clearly there was some sort of celebration going on, which made her relax somewhat.

A huge crowd of people watched something in the ballroom. Everybody was dressed up impeccably, so they moved aside when she made her way to the front of the crowd so they didn't bump against her and ruin their outfits.

Aqua didn't pay them much mind, because her eyes were completely drawn to the couple dancing.

Cinderella and the Prince were waltzing in perfect time to the music. She was wearing a long veil and a glittering white gown, her eyes shining as she stared at the man in front of her.

This was Cinderella's _wedding_ day.

The realization made Aqua clutch her chest with a little smile. She couldn't have timed her return better if she'd tried.

Everyone clapped politely as the dance ended  and that seemed to be an invitation for more guests to join in. One by one, people either moved off to the side or found a partner for the dance floor, effortlessly moving with the music.

Aqua stayed off the dance floor, having no partner, but she swayed a bit to what was playing  with a soft smile on her face.  Something about this place, being here, stirred an unnameable emotion in her heart.

“Haven't I seen you before?”

The voice snapped Aqua out of her thoughts. Standing in front of her were the bride and groom and she smiled, touching a hand to her chest and bowing respectfully.

“I believe so,” she replied to the Prince. “My name is Aqua.”

Cinderella smiled widely, squeezing the Prince's arm. “You're the one that helped me get to the palace safely!” She turned to the Prince. “ I never would have made it if not for her. I owe her everything.”

“Oh, no.” Aqua waved her hands a little, like trying to fend off the praise. “I just did what I had to. That's all.”

It was her duty, was it not? To protect a pure heart filled with light…

“Even so, I have a lot to thank you for.” Cinderella smiled graciously. When she did, her pure heart was all the more obvious.

Aqua smiled back a bit, unable to help herself. “In that case, you're welcome. I'm glad I could help.”

Cinderella glanced at her Prince, seemingly having a conversation with him with their eyes. After a moment, she smiled again and let go of his arm, extending her hand out. “May I thank you with a dance?”

“Oh! Um – n-no, that's not necessary.” Aqua's face felt as red as it had back when Zack had asked her for a date. Hotter, even. It was all she could do not to duck her head out of embarrassment so she wouldn't seem rude. “I don't want to interrupt your wedding day.”

“You're doing nothing of the sort.”

Aqua glanced at the Prince, who, to her surprise, gave a little bow and gestured out to the dance floor. Finally, she smiled, feeling reassured as she took Cinderella's hand. “In that case, I would be honored.”

Like she'd been practicing for this her whole life, Aqua led them out onto the dance floor, already poised and taking the lead. Cinderella didn't seem to mind in the least. They fell into the waltz easily like it was playing just for them, although considering it was Cinderella's wedding day, it technically was.

Even though Aqua was far more used to moving effortlessly in battle and setting things on fire with a flick of her Keyblade, there was a similar sort of grace when she was dancing. Maybe it was because of her partner. Despite not having grown up in a palace, Cinderella danced as though she were meant for this.

And perhaps she was, in the same way that destiny had led Aqua to where she was now.

How long the music carried on, she had no idea, but eventually it faded and everyone stopped to clap politely before a different tune began. Aqua sighed to herself. “I'm sure you'd like to go back to your Prince.”

Cinderella smiled. “If you would be so kind.”

Aqua was the one to offer her hand this time and Cinderella took it without hesitation. As they walked back towards the Prince, however, Cinderella tripped a little, falling into Aqua.

“My slipper!”

Wasn't this a familiar story? Aqua couldn't help but smile as she knelt down to retrieve the glass slipper, and even though it was a different one than before, it still glittered brilliantly. She kinda wished she'd been able to try it on the first time around, even knowing she wasn't the right woman.

“Allow me.”

Cinderella smiled again and lifted her gown up ever-so-slightly, just enough to expose her bare foot. Aqua slipped the shoe on easily, staring for a moment as the glass shone in the light. For some reason, that reminded her of the words she'd spoken to the Fairy Godmother before leaving the first time around.

_How do you fight darkness, if not with light?_

Though she could somehow tell that her journey was not yet complete, Aqua knew that she'd found the answer to that question that'd been nagging at the back of her mind all this time.

Her desire to protect the things that mattered and her will to keep going... _that_ was the way.

“Thank you,” Cinderella said once Aqua had stood up.

A smile. “No. I should be thanking _you.”_

Ignoring the confused expression that got her, Aqua rested a hand on Cinderella's shoulder and kissed her forehead. Something she couldn't quite name once again stirred in her heart.

“For luck,” she said, still smiling as she stepped away. “I think I've stolen you away from your Prince enough for one night.”

The confusion on Cinderella's face melted away as she smiled and laughed gently. “Not at all.” A pause. “Are you leaving already?”

“I'm afraid I must.”

“I would like to see you again someday.” Cinderella gave her one of those brilliant smiles. “Do you think we'll meet again?”

Aqua's mind wandered to the trials that were no doubt ahead of her, but she knew that it was nothing she couldn't handle. She would find Terra and Ven and everything would go back to the way it was supposed to be. They'd share the same night sky as they were meant to.

Right?

“We will,” she finally replied. It wasn't quite a promise, but it still gave her exactly what she needed.

Cinderella was happy enough when they bid each other goodbye. Of course she was; she'd gone back to her Prince. Their world was safe from Unversed – Aqua would make sure of it.

But as she found out much later on, there was nothing she could do to protect that world from the perils of darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://rainbowserenity.tumblr.com) if you wanna say hey~


End file.
